


Blue Sea Honeymoon

by fancywaffles



Series: An Azure Dawn [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Honeymoon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mawwiage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancywaffles/pseuds/fancywaffles
Summary: After a Garland Moon wedding, the Blue Sea Star has returned and Sylvain and Felix spend their honeymoon in total privacy.(or, this was supposed to be A SHORT FOLLOW-UP and is a monster)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: An Azure Dawn [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654411
Comments: 15
Kudos: 129





	Blue Sea Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Direct, horny sequel to [Garland Traditions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727052). Some callbacks to the EIGHT THOUSAND sylvix fics I've done in this continuity already.

Fyrir Sævar was a summer house of the edge of Ormr Mountains, mostly since abandoned, owned by the royal family. One of probably eight, not that Sylvain kept specific accounts. He knew this one, because it was summers he wasn’t spending in Gautier and was instead running around for weeks with Ingrid, Dimitri, sometimes Glenn, and Felix.

Maybe not the most romantic choice for a honeymoon, but it was a good memory and after dismissing the skeleton staff that kept it from crumbling from disuse, it was a quiet, private, getaway to pretty much rail his husband for the next two weeks.

Said husband glanced at him from astride his horse with wariness. “I don’t know if I like the face you’re making.”

“You will,” Sylvain promised and laughed as Felix flushed and dismounted to hide it. Sylvain dismounted Amie as well and stroked her neck fondly, before making sure the light gear and supplies they’d packed (on Felix’s insistence because Sylvain thought they could be naked the entire time with no issue) were unloaded. He glanced over to where Felix was carelessly taking Daisy to the stables without even undoing her bit or giving her any attention and he scoffed. Sylvain yanked the bridle out of Felix’s hand.

Both horses were much better attended to as Sylvain did all of the work getting them set up in stables (which he remembered having more horses in it, but Sylvain suspected the staff had taken them home). Felix crossed his arms over his chest and watched Sylvain while he told both horses how well they’d done and how he’d be ignoring them more than he’d like but he’d make sure they got extra oats for dinner. Then Sylvain picked up the bags and almost stepped into the cabin before remembering they’d gotten fucking married.

“We have to threshold,” Sylvain said. He glanced back at Felix who looked annoyed and a little tired and wisely decided to stoke the flame. “I think you should probably carry me though, since I’m the one who did all the work.”

He braced himself for impact, but did not brace himself for Felix taking that as a challenge and literally sweeping him off his feet, kicking the door open and dropping Sylvain unceremoniously onto the floor.

“There,” Felix said, moving to grab the bags Sylvain had dropped.

Why was that hot? Why did everything Felix do have to be so hot?

Sylvain watched from the floor, as Felix brought the bags inside and shut the door behind him. Felix immediately went to work looking for candles to light even though it was at least another few hours before it got dark. Sylvain watched as Felix’s long and deft fingers activated the flint one-handed.

Sylvain pushed himself off the ground and then went behind Felix and wrapped his arms around him. “We can do that later.”

“We had a six hour ride,” Felix said. “If we don’t do it now we’ll be too tired to do it later.”

Sylvain countered by undoing the buckles on Felix’s trousers and sliding one hand in and over his hipbones and the other up and underneath his shirt. Felix’s breath hitched and he leaned back into Sylvain’s chest, which cancelled out the token protest he made. Sylvain dragged his hand up Felix’s chest, thumb flicking on a nipple that was starting to stiffen even now and took advantage of Felix’s hair being up to mouth at his neck.

“We’re not—nng—we’re not even in the bedroom yet, you animal.”

Sylvain responded to that comment by turning the mouthing into a bite, which caused Felix to push back even further against him, pushing right into where Sylvain was getting harder by each breathy second. “Six hour ride,” Sylvain said and flicked Felix’s nipple again, while his other hand stroked over his hipbone and even further to the meaty part of his thigh. “We can hit the bedroom later. Right now we need to consummate our vows.”

“We did that already,” Felix said, but he tilted his head back against Sylvain’s chest so he had better access to his neck.

Sylvain took advantage of that and scraped his teeth against the column of Felix’s throat, causing Felix to say his name in a garbled groan.

“Haven’t done this room yet,” Sylvain said. “Was thinking we could consummate in all of them. Make sure it’s really official.”

Felix was practically wriggling against him now. “How?”

Sylvain nudged Felix’s legs apart, sliding his hand even further down his loosened trousers to scrape his fingernails up Felix’s thigh (which proceeded to get a litany of _fucks_ ). They really hadn’t made it further than the entrance hall, which Sylvain decided to count as a room. He could see the kitchen from here, but they’d probably want to eat after this, so that would have to wait until later. “Too sore from the ride for me to fuck you against the wall?” he asked.

“No,” Felix said, breathless, as he leaned his head back even further so Sylvain could capture his mouth into a bruising kiss, while pulling him up slightly by the inside of his thigh. Felix was squirming now and as much as Sylvain loved (and was going to later be) spending hours taking him apart, the ride had been _really_ long. He released his hand from Felix’s thigh and swallowed the indignant noise Felix made against his mouth.

Sylvain kissed Felix again and then one more time for good measure and let go. “Take down your pants and put your hands on the wall,” he said, his voice coming out a little brusker than he meant it.

Felix didn’t seem to mind, however, as instead of arguing he bit his lip and complied. If Sylvain hadn’t already been hard that would’ve done it, but it merely made him _achingly_ hard as Felix slid his pants down and over those long boots he always insisted on wearing specifically to torture Sylvain and put his hands on the wall, ass bare and pointed towards Sylvain in an invitation he wasn’t going to turn down.

He dug around in his pockets until he came up with the vial of oil he’d put in there. Felix was breathing hard, his head bent forward, some of his hair loose now and falling with its angle, but when the pop of the vial opening sounded he looked over his shoulder at Sylvain, still in position with a fucking _look_ that made Sylvain almost drop the damn thing.

Sylvain quickly undid his own pants and drizzled oil over his fingers and down the curve in Felix’s back, making him shiver at the contact. Sylvain kissed him again as he slid a finger in, swallowing the noise Felix made and trying to focus on stretching more than teasing. It was incredibly difficult and he did tap his finger against Felix’s prostate, making Felix buck against Sylvain’s hand and practically claw at the wall.

“Can’t believe I get to keep you,” Sylvain murmured, sliding another finger in. “So fucking perfect, Felix.”

“What else are you planning on doing?” Felix asked, biting down on his lip again. He didn’t usually encourage Sylvain’s dirty talk, which made it all the hotter that he was now, so Sylvain rewarded him by a two fingered tap that had him moaning.

“At some point I will get you completely naked,” Sylvain said, scissoring his fingers for efficiency, but unable to help the crooked movement that made Felix’s leg spread wider. “Going to bite those fucking thighs of yours. Make my way up your body and wrap my mouth around your gorgeous cock until you scream.” He forgot what he was doing and started thrusting his fingers in, getting Felix up on his toes, panting. “Gonna turn you over, hold you down, and do this with my tongue until you’re hard again.”

Felix clenched around his fingers and grunted. “Thought you were going to fuck me against the wall first,” he said.

Sylvain hadn’t even noticed he was still holding the vial. Felix’s legs were spread out wide and his hands hadn’t moved from their first position. Fuck.

“Marry me again,” Sylvain said and at Felix’s snorted laugh he dragged his fingers out and slicked himself up, before doing as promised and going full hilt to fuck Felix against the wall. He dropped the oil at some point, some part of him registering the bottle falling as part of the array of noises he was paying more attention to, like the slap of skin every time he pulled out and then thrust back in again and Felix’s perfect hipbones that Sylvain held onto for leverage, making each subsequent thrust even deeper. And of course Felix. Felix’s sharp breaths and matching whimpered moans. Felix saying, “ _Fuck_ ” and “ _Sylvain_ ” and “ _Please_ ,” in a strangled voice. Felix and just Felix, until they were both cantering over the edge, groaning their release in almost unison.

Sylvain’s hands were still tight around Felix’s hips and his head rested on Felix’s back, hearing the heavy, labored breathing of his _husband_ , who finally moved his hands from the wall to bend at the elbows and rest his own head against his forearms.

“I love you,” Sylvain said to the middle of Felix’s back.

“I would hope so,” Felix replied, still a little breathless.

Sylvain nosed the fabric of Felix’s shirt, he could smell sweat and sex now. “You’re supposed to say you love me too.”

“I would, but I remembered there are eighteen rooms in this house,” Felix said, with a strangled groan.

“Mmm, better get those candles lit then,” Sylvain said, slipping out and moving his hands from Felix’s hips to his waist so he could pull him into a backwards embrace and kiss his neck again. “Long night ahead of us.”

“Don’t even fucking joke,” Felix said, but betrayed himself again by moving to give Sylvain a better angle to finish marking up his neck.

* * *

Felix was unsurprised when he woke up to find Sylvain staring at him. It was one of his more annoying habits that used to make Felix want to crawl underneath the covers. Sylvain looked sleep ruffled, handsome, and unbearably happy this morning.

Felix placed his hand on Sylvain’s face and sleepily murmured, “Morning.”

Sylvain kissed his palm and angled a second kiss at the wedding band Felix still was having trouble believing was on his finger. Then he smiled even wider. “Morning, sunshine.”

Felix didn’t feel like properly waking up yet, between the long ride here and the long ride last night, he was exhausted, so he scooted closer so he was lying on his side pressed against his husband.

An incredible concept that Felix was also having difficultly believing. Sylvain’s hand slid underneath the covers and rested on Felix’s hip and he pressed his forehead to Felix’s, eyes as soft as his lashes and close enough to see each small freckle on his face.

“We got married,” Felix said, stupidly, because he wasn’t fully awake yet and Sylvain always looked so fucking good in the morning it was unfair.

“We did,” Sylvain said, beaming at him now. “How are you feeling about that this morning, sweetheart?”

“Good,” Felix said, also stupidly. Saying it felt so good and he felt so complete and happy that he was having trouble knowing if it was real or not, especially this early. “You?”

Sylvain’s thumb moved idly against Felix’s hip as his nose brushed against Felix’s. “Literally never better.”

Felix closed his eyes with a soft sigh. He thought back to all the times and all the years he’d watched Sylvain grow and change into all that he was now and how much he’d been in love with him then, so _now_ if he thought too hard about it he wouldn’t be able to stop. He opened his eyes again, Sylvain was still staring. They met in sleepy, soft kisses, nothing hurried or with intent. He wanted to kiss him and so he was. And Sylvain wanted to touch Felix so he was doing that, his hand sliding down Felix’s hip and back up again.

Felix ruffled Sylvain’s hair up even more, but it only made him look better, so he threaded his fingers through it and breathed out in a huff. “Why do you look so good in the morning?”

“Speak for yourself,” Sylvain murmured, the hand on Felix’s hip shifting to his lower back to pull him in closer.

“Don’t sweet talk me,” Felix said, but there was little bite to it. He hadn’t felt like fighting or arguing or even resisting anything since they’d exchanged rings. It was too much to hope for he’d be like this forever, but right now it felt really nice.

“You look good,” Sylvain said. He slid his hand downwards again so that it was cupping Felix’s ass in a very intent movement. At Felix’s disbelieving glare, Sylvain laughed and kissed his nose. “You’re soft when you sleep. And you’re all mussed and disheveled when you wake up.”

“That doesn’t sound very good,” Felix said with a snort.

Sylvain shook his head as much as he could leaning on a pillow. “I like admiring my work. You always show how exhausted you are.”

“I hate you,” Felix said, but he was laughing.

Sylvain smile stretched across his face at his laugh and he kissed him again, slow and languid, and very much in time with the hand still kneading Felix’s ass. Felix traced his fingers down Sylvian’s jaw, wondering what he’d look like if he didn’t shave every morning and then across the rest of Sylvain’s face between kisses. His nose. His brow. Tapping each freckle with his finger, until Sylvain laughed and kissed his hand again.

Sylvain let go of his ass only to move his hand down Felix’s thigh and pull Felix’s leg so it was resting up near Sylvain’s waist. That made it clear that Sylvain had been awake a lot longer than he had, as his morning wood pressed up against Felix. “Insatiable,” Felix murmured, kissing Sylvain again.

Sylvain’s response was a shrug and licking his way into Felix’s mouth, turning slow easy kissing into deep and heated. Felix automatically jerked his hips, feeling Sylvain press into the skin and starting to get hard too, which Sylvain was, as usual, happy to help along. Felix huffed out a breath as Sylvain moved his hand from Felix’s thigh to wrap around his length. He pumped in easy, but tight movements, until Felix was keening against him.

Sylvain’s usual nonsense was murmured against Felix’s temple as he wrapped his hands around both of them and worked to meet Felix in every undulation of his hips. Felix didn’t take note of most of it. Any time he focused on Sylvain’s breathless endearments, pet names, or repeated ‘I love yous’ he didn’t last long enough to put up any sort of challenge. He did note, again, Sylvain’s husky, murmur of “I can’t believe I get to keep you” breathed out into Felix’s hair.

Sylvain was on his back, but Felix still had his leg slung over his waist by the time they were done, idling back into the ease of touching each other without any particular reason for it. Felix watched the curve of Sylvain’s satisfied smile as he combed out the tangles in Felix’s hair with his fingers.

“What did you mean, you can’t believe you get to keep me?” Felix asked.

Sylvain barely had to move his head to brush his lips against Felix’s forehead from this angle. “Mm. Not a mystery is it?”

“Did you think you weren’t keeping me before?” Felix asked smoothing his fingers over Sylvain’s chest hair.

“It’s different,” Sylvain said, picking up Felix’s hand to kiss his ring again. Then he kissed Felix’s palm and he interlaced their fingers, giving that satisfied smile again.

Felix wasn’t sure if it was different. At least not to him. Sylvain had him and could keep him forever as far he was concerned, with or without the ring. Not that he was upset about the ring. He couldn’t think too hard about how much thought Sylvain had put into it or he might do something inane and embarrassing like cry again.

Sylvain kissed their intertwined knuckles and then looked at Felix with a raised eyebrow. “If I didn’t propose would you have?”

“No,” Felix said easily and then snorted at Sylvain’s frown. “I didn’t think you wanted to get married. You used to talk about it like it was a walk to the gallows.”

“Yeah, for someone my f—family picked, not for _you_ ,” Sylvain said, badly covering the fact that he was about to say ‘his father.’

Felix was definitely not someone Sylvain’s father would have picked. “I didn’t know that. I’m _glad_ you asked,” Felix added, trying to get Sylvian’s frown to disappear.

It worked slightly, but not enough as Sylvain’s lips twitched but didn’t pull up all the way. “I should’ve asked ages ago.”

Why did he have to always fucking say something so unexpected? Felix felt his heart skip into his throat and blossom into heat in his cheeks. “It wasn’t so bad,” Felix said. “I don’t remember complaining.”

That got Sylvain to smile a little. “I remember a lot of complaining.”

“About that specifically,” Felix amended and Sylvain’s smile turned into a laugh.

Sylvain turned his head slightly to look at Felix, full of affection and fondness. “I am going to make you breakfast.”

Felix was slightly confused, but then Sylvain kissed his forehead, nose, and lips and slid out from underneath Felix’s leg and off the bed. “We have no servants this week, baby!” Sylvain said, way too energetic for morning and being freshly fucked out. “We will have to forage and hunt for ourselves.”

“There’s a ton of food in the kitchen,” Felix pointed out. “There’s even extra meals in the icebox.”

The staff hadn’t really slept on the fact that a Duke and future Margrave were coming, not that Felix would’ve given a shit. Years of living on camp rations made him less than picky about what he was eating. He pushed himself up to sitting, watching as Sylvain looked around the room for his clothes. “The fuck is—oh,” he laughed. “Damn we left the bags in the front hall didn’t we?”

He didn’t wait for an answer and left the bedroom, presumably to get the bags with their clothing. Felix found Sylvain’s shirt from yesterday, strewn over the end of a curtain rod, and tossed it on. It was summer, but the elevation here was higher, so this early in the morning was still a little chilly for someone not born in Gautier to stride around naked. Felix padded out of the room to the front foyer where Sylvain was bare assed, bent over and digging through their bags.

Felix took a moment to admire the fact that his husband, which was still fun to think, had faint freckles there too.

“Stop objectifying me,” Sylvain said, still bent over. He wiggled his hips and Felix moved forward and pinched him on one of his freckles. Sylvain laughed and stood up, holding clothes that he immediately dropped. “Fuck, Felix.”

Felix knew what that face meant, but not why the hell he was making it. “What?”

“You look so good in my shirt,” Sylvain said. “Come here.”

“Breakfast!” Felix said, avoiding Sylvain outstretched hands that were nothing but trouble.

Sylvain grumbled, but went to pick up the clothes he’d dropped and dragged a shirt and trousers on. When Felix bent to grab something for himself, he got a smack on the ass for his trouble, and glared at Sylvain who looked too serious. “Don’t you fucking dare change. I’m making you breakfast and then I am… ruining my own shirt.”

“Fine,” Felix said. “You could have just said that.”

“Yeah, but then I wouldn’t have gotten to do this,” Sylvain said and then smacked the other side, laughing as Felix punched him in the arm. “Can you trust I know what you want or do you require a menu, my lovely spouse.”

Felix crossed his arms over his chest, feeling warm at even the mention of spouse and embarrassed by it. “I doubt you’ll have a lot of options.”

“You wound me,” Sylvain said, kissing Felix again, with a small tug of his teeth against Felix’s bottom lip as he let go and moved towards the kitchen.

Felix followed him, curious to see what this production would be. They lived in the palace most of the year and when not there Fraldarius or somewhere else where there were servants making the food. And flirting with the kitchen staff wasn’t culinary expertise, no matter what Sylvain claimed. They hadn’t really done anything in the kitchens since they’d all been at the monastery and even then, Felix hadn’t remember Sylvain being particularly enthused at doing kitchen duty.

He seemed to know what he was doing though. Sylvain moved around the small kitchen, dragging a small rasher of bacon from the ice box, along with some eggs from the cabinets that looked freshly stocked. He pulled some vegetables out too, peppers, tomatoes, onions, and a potato. Felix watched as Sylvain hummed to himself and started to chop up the different ingredients, blatantly using a fire spell to catch the burner on, with his other hand.

“Where’d you learn how to do this?” Felix asked as Sylvain threw a hunk of butter onto the skillet, sizzling as it went, and then added the vegetables to the pan.

“Hm? Dedue, I guess,” Sylvain said. He didn’t make eye contact with Felix as he said it and started cracking eggs into a bowl.

“So a girl,” Felix said.

Sylvain smiled at him sheepishly. “Yes? Sorry.”

“Why?” Felix leaned against the counter, scratching the back of his calf with his opposite toe. “It’s not like I was unaware of your sordid history.”

It was kind of a relief he’d learned something useful…other than sex.

Sylvain was silent, as he finished the eggs and used a spatula to move the vegetables in the pan around, then grabbed something Felix couldn’t remember the name of to mix the eggs up. While he was mixing them he looked at Felix with a curious expression. “Did you sleep with anyone else before me?”

Felix laughed, he couldn’t help it. “You’re asking that _now_?”

“I didn’t think about it before,” Sylvain said and judging by the look on his face as he thought about it now, that was absolutely true. “You were a pristine virgin when I deflowered you, right?”

“I’ve fucked other people,” Felix said, enjoying the irritated curl of Sylvain’s lip in response.

“ _How_ did I not know this?” Sylvain sputtered and then the pan sputtered and he took the vegetables out and put the rashers on, which immediately smelled much better.

Felix stretched his legs, pedaling his feet as he leaned against the opposite side of the counter. “You didn’t ask.”

“Before that,” Sylvain said. “Before us. I mean, how did I not know? Who?”

“Why does that matter?” Felix asked, honestly curious even if it seemed to immediately annoy Sylvain.

Sylvain took out his irritation on going back to mixing the eggs, he threw the vegetables in and started mixing them too. “You know all the people I’ve slept with.”

“Not by choice,” Felix retorted.

Sylvain looked completely put out. “Felix, come on.”

Felix sighed and rolled his eyes. “No one you know.”

“We’re _married_ ,” Sylvain said, “you have to tell me more specifics.”

Felix could tell that was a line Sylvain was going to enjoy using for a while. “An infantryman and an archer. They were both pretty good in combat so I figured…” He shrugged.

Sylvain’s face was doing some interesting contortions. “You fucked people because they were good at _fighting_?”

They were both attractive, but Felix figured a physicality and a shared interest would help. He didn’t think Sylvain would take that well, so he merely responded with a shrug.

Sylvain stared at him with an incomprehensible expression and snapped out of it when the rashers spat at him. He swore and then added the egg mixture to the pan, before strangely putting the entire thing in the oven and turning off the stove. He moved on to another pile of vegetables Felix hadn’t noticed him take out with a few other ingredients in little silver canisters and started putting them into another bowl.

“Did that evaluation system work?” Sylvain asked, pouring the contents of the bowl into a pot and setting that to cook on the stove too. Felix didn’t understand why until the smell wafted towards him. That part he’d probably learned from Dedue.

“Not really,” Felix said. “Didn’t get what the fuss was about.”

“Until me?” Sylvain asked and then looked a little less shaken and a little relieved when Felix nodded. Felix had no idea why it even mattered, considering how long of a list Sylvian had. Sylvain added liquid to the pot and started stirring it, a thoughtful look on his face that soon turned horrified as he looked at Felix. “You didn’t… did you fuck the Professor?”

“What the hell?” Felix reeled back. “No. Where did you get that from?”

“She’s the best fighter!” Sylvain said. “Did you think about it? Did you try?”

Felix stared at Sylvain and opened his mouth to respond, before shutting it because he had no idea how to respond to _that_. Once they’d almost talked about it during a sparring match, but it had been abstract and then Felix had figured out who _she_ was talking about and fighting had seemed like the only thing he wanted to do in that situation. “Why does this bother you so much? And no, I _didn’t_ think or try to sleep with Byleth, that’s disgusting.”

“She’s scary, but I wouldn’t go that far,” Sylvain said, with a momentarily contemplative look before he met Felix’s gaze and shrugged. “I don’t like thinking about you with other people. I am aware that makes me a hypocrite,” he said before Felix could. “Was I at least the first person to…you know?” He made a lewd gesture to make sure Felix knew exactly what he meant, as if he couldn’t guess.

“I’m not dignifying that with a response or encouraging you to keep listing things,” Felix said.

Sylvain glared at him and then went back to mixing. He was frowning at the pot. “Why didn’t you ask me?” He said. “If you were curious.”

“Because I was in love you with, you fucking moron,” Felix said. He also didn’t know that any men had crept onto that giant list Sylvain had. He wasn’t sure if that would’ve given him enough confidence to potentially wreck their friendship, but it certainly hadn’t helped not knowing.

Sylvain grunted his recalcitrant acknowledgement and rummaged around the kitchen some more for plates and cutlery. He frowned as he set them down and looked at Felix again. “What about Annette?”

Felix reached for a piece of one of the leftover pieces of peppers (one of the few vegetables he liked) and popped it into his mouth, with a smirk. “If Annette was into it, you and I wouldn’t be here.”

Sylvain threw a napkin at him. “That’s not funny!”

“To you,” Felix said, licking the spice off his finger. “And stop listing people. I told you, you didn’t know them.”

“I might have!” Sylvain said.

“Believe me, I very much made sure they weren’t people you fucked already.”

Sylvain seemed somewhat mollified at that and if Felix weren’t starving he would’ve thrown the fork at him for it. Sylvain spent the rest of his time in the kitchen, mostly sulking, but that meant Felix got to enjoy some silence before Sylvain took the egg thing out of the oven. He cut it into slices, put one on each plate, sprinkled some kind of white cheese on top and then poured the hot green thick liquid he’d made on top of that melted it. It smelled good at least.

Felix reached for the plate but Sylvain snatched it away from him before he could. “You’re not eating standing up, come on.”

Felix groused, but followed Sylvain into the next room, where he didn’t sit at the table, but on one of the small couches and then put the plates down on the seat where Felix assumed he was going to sit, until Sylvain practically yanked him forward until he was sitting on his thigh.

Sylvain handed Felix his plate and was too obvious about watching as Felix finally got to eat some of it. It was a mixture of textures and a burst of spice on his tongue. “You’re making me dinner too,” Felix said, taking another bite.

Sylvain grinned, as usual lighting up at any kind of praise, and kissed Felix’s bicep before grabbing his own plate.

Felix had less than half a second, after he’d put his fork on his plate, signaling he was finished, before Sylvain grabbed the plate out of his hand, put it on top of his own, and put both of them on the floor. Felix was then on his back on the couch, with Sylvain between his legs, before he’d had a chance to do more than let out an undignified yelp.

“I don’t know why you’re always surprised when I have follow through,” Sylvain said and then worked another bite mark onto Felix’s thigh.

“Only on certain— _fuck_ —topics.”

Sylvain pulled Felix towards him by his hips and then angled him upwards. His tongue started in quick flicking strokes around Felix’s hole and then deeper into Felix until his toes curled and it took a lot of effort to keep from suffocating Sylvain with his thighs as he fucking _hummed_ while his tongue was still inside him. Felix’s momentary reprieve from breakfast was lost to sensation and he threw his arm over his face as Sylvain brought him to climax with a whole heap of other undignified noises.

When he dropped his arm, Sylvain looked too pleased with himself, resting his head on the inside of Felix’s bite mark covered thighs. “I was the first to do that though, right?”

Felix was pretty much gelatin after two morning orgasms, but he still couldn’t resist taunting him. “Yes, you’re the first person to make me breakfast.”

Sylvain, as expected, responded in petty enthusiasm that made Felix’s toes curl again.

* * *

“We need a bigger bathtub,” Sylvain said, into Felix’s wet hair. He was usually pretty comfortable any time Felix was anywhere on top of him, but something about being in warm water with Felix relaxed and malleable against him was putting comfort to shame.

“Do you want me to get out?” Felix asked, but he was smirking as he knew the answer since it was currently pressed up against his back, half hard after a very long day of not even leaving the house to do more than check on the horses.

“For home,” Sylvain said. “I know we use the baths more often than the one in the rooms, but this is too good to go back from.”

“I like to actually clean up when I take a bath,” Felix said. He sounded amused and fond. Sylvain had never seen him this consistently… not crabby since they were kids.

“We’re clean,” Sylvain said. “Specifically because you told me I couldn’t ruin the point of a bath if I joined you.”

One of Felix’s perfect long legs stretched out of the tub, water dripping off the pale skin, and then hung over the lip of the tub. “Mhmm.”

He was taunting him. Sylvain knew this. He wanted to grab Felix’s leg and press it up against his chest until he was pressing against Sylvain. He… resisted and settled on playing with the ends of Felix’s wet hair. “You going to keep growing this out?”

“Maybe,” Felix said, while he took one of Sylvain’s hands into his own and wrapped Sylvain’s arm around his chest. “You still like it long?”

 _Yes. Yes. Please don’t ever cut it._ Sylvain did not say, because he didn’t want to give Felix a case of contrary reaction and also, it was his hair. “Did I say that or could you read my subtle signals?”

“Subtle,” Felix repeated with a snort, which was fair considering Sylvain had wanted to get at Felix’s hair since before he knew he wanted to get at all of Felix.

“I can still pull it if it’s shorter,” Sylvain said, tugging at the ends.

Felix’s thumb was stroking the hand he was holding. “It’d probably be easier to deal with if it was shorter.”

Sylvain ignored his heartbreak, because it was _Felix’s_ hair. “If… that’s what you want.”

Felix glanced sideways at him. “Very convincing.”

“I’m trying to be supportive,” Sylvain said. Then he had a thought. “Is that why you cut it before? After the Academy?”

“No.” Felix looked down at their intertwined hands. “I was pissed at my old man. He said something stupid and I… it seems pointless now.”

Sylvain kissed Felix’s temple and wrapped his other arm around him so he was holding him closer, the water rose and shifted with the movement. He waited to see if Felix wanted to keep talking, but after a minute or so of silence, it didn’t seem like it.

“Did you grow it out again because I said I liked it long?”

“No,” Felix said, far too quickly.

Sylvain leaned his head back tipping it slightly out and over the tub. “I wish I could go back in time and smack myself for being so fucking stupid to not notice you were into me.”

“ _That’s_ what you’d do with the power to travel through time?” Felix made a noise between a snort and a scoff.

“It would be towards the top of my list,” Sylvain said. Probably the number one item, then all the predictable things he could change that he didn’t really want to think about and ruin the mood. “I’d also resist hitting on the Professor, because I’m still scarred from The Incident.”

That got an actual laugh out of Felix. Sylvain drew him closer, sloshing some of the water. It was starting to cool down which was annoying, because it indicated they’d actually have to get out of the tub at some point. “We should try finding our old rooms next time we’re at the Monastery,” he murmured into the cone of Felix’s ear.

Felix’s sigh was easy and light and he shook his head. “Other people use those rooms now, Sylvain. Besides, you were complaining about our bathtub being too small, do you remember those beds?”

He did have to get incredibly creative to get any use out of them with company over. “You and I fit,” he said, forgetting that the time they’d both slept in the bed was right after Rodrigue had died. He felt the lax, easy nature of Felix stiffen a little. Fuck.

“It’s fine,” Felix said, before Sylvain could think of a way to apologize without bringing it up. “It’s… my uncle said my father would’ve been happy for us, but I don’t even remember getting along with him long enough to picture that.”

The Fraldarius household had the same push towards crest based nobility, but weren’t inflexible, like Gautier. Sylvain wasn’t sure if Rodrigue would’ve approved of it either, but he was sure he would’ve _come_. “He’d have at least pretended. Badly if he didn’t, because neither of you could ever hide what you were feeling, especially when it was negative.”

Felix proved his point by frowning and shooting him a dirty look. His head was turned enough that Sylvain could kiss him so he did that to try and get rid of the stupid subject change that had ruined their relaxing bath. Felix made a paltry noise of protest but was soon kissing Sylvain back and turning over in the tub to climb on top of him and get a better angle.

Sylvain wanted Felix wet and naked forever, the water dripped off of him like some Goddess-touched nymph spirit ready to drown someone. “I don’t tell you how beautiful you are enough,” Sylvain said, between another kiss, where Felix stretched his arms behind him, sliding his wet body against Sylvain’s own.

Felix made a scoffing noise against his mouth and continued kissing him. Sylvain, heroically, pulled back a little and kissed the underside of Felix’s jaw, working his way down his neck again. “Was that, I do say it enough or are you stupid enough to think you’re not stunningly beautiful?”

“Shut up,” Felix said in response and then made a strangled noise and dug his fingers into Sylvain’s shoulders as Sylvain pulled his hair in response and bit down on a spot he’d put a lot of work into earlier. “Fuck. _Fuck_. Sylvain, stop.”

Sylvain pulled back and dropped his hand from Felix’s hair immediately. “Shit. Was that too—did that hurt?”

“ _Yes_ , in a good way,” Felix said and then looked at Sylvain’s face and his expression softened. “We should take it the bedroom. The water’s getting cold. And I don’t want to clean the fucking tub, we already had to clean the kitchen and three of the rooms, plus the entryway.”

“Wouldn’t the tub be easier to clean?” Sylvain asked, still coming down from thinking he might have hurt Felix.

“Bedroom,” Felix ordered, his voice so demanding Sylvain forgot about the last few minutes. Sylvain lifted Felix up out of the bath, holding him by the backs of his thighs, while Felix made that sharp little breathy noise, confirming his often denied love of manhandling, and dragged them both out of the tub. “Wet sheets!” Felix said, as Sylvain started taking them out of the bathroom.

“Ugh,” Sylvain grunted and didn’t put Felix down as he stepped backwards enough so that Felix could grab a towel. Felix thwacked him with it and forced him to put him down so they could dry off, which Sylvain thought was foolish, since he was pretty sure they were going to get sweaty and mess up the point of the bath again — which was why he didn’t think ruining the bath was a problem in the first place.

Felix was giving him an assessing look. It was not Sylvain’s favorite and always felt like he could see right through him, doubly annoying when he was naked. “What?”

“Dry off and go lie on your stomach,” he said and disappeared back into the bathroom.

He was in a bossy mood. Sylvain dutifully followed directions. Not that he would have ever used this phrase to Felix’s face, but he was generally more bratty than bossy in bed. And Sylvain never had any fucking clue what would make the switch, but he was always more than happy to be bossed around when it did.

Sylvain crossed his arms and leaned his chin on them, tapping his feet against the covers waiting for Felix to do whatever he was planning on doing, with more patience than normal. The copious amounts of sex they’d been having since they got here helped. Only a little over a day of no meetings or appearances or hours spent in the training yard (for no good reason because they weren’t at war anymore) and Sylvain was already a little addicted to it.

He should’ve talked Felix into a month instead of two weeks.

Felix padded into the room, still naked, but a lot drier. He was holding one of the bottles of perfumed oil he’d refused to let Sylvain put in the bath.

“How is that less messy than getting the sheets wet?”

Felix ignored him and climbed onto the bed, as graceful as a cat and then straddled Sylvain’s lower back. It took Sylvain a moment to realize what Felix was doing as a little bit of the oil dripped down his shoulder blades and then Felix set the bottle aside and pressed the heel of his palms into the now oiled skin.

“Please tell me what I did to make you do this so I can repeat it,” Sylvain said after a series of satisfying groans as Felix roughly massaged his shoulders.

Felix didn’t say anything for a few minutes, merely kept pressing into Sylvain’s muscles bordering on painful, but blissfully comfortable seconds after. He hadn’t realized how stiff his shoulders and back were getting until Felix was pretty much battering them into submission with his knuckles and the sides of his hands.

Sylvain was completely relaxed when Felix sniped him, with, “Why do you always freak out so much when I tell you to stop doing something?”

Sylvain buried his groan into his arms. “This is cheating.”

“We’re married, you have to tell me specifics,” Felix said, clearly mocking him for using that earlier.

Sylvain couldn’t tense his muscles with the way Felix was roughly working them so he had no choice to be relaxed, which was… fucking sneaky bastard. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said.

Felix’s tongue tutted against his mouth in that little _tsk_ he made when he was thinking. “That’s not it, or I wouldn’t have your teeth imprints all over my body.”

Sylvain grunted into his arms as Felix shoved his palm a little painfully against the center of his spine and then dragged it upwards through the muscle—the pain quickly receding into his muscles uncoiling again.

Sylvain dragged his fingers across his forehead and pulled on his own hair for nothing better to do and really couldn’t get the words out. Even if they weren’t mood killing words, he was happy never saying them out loud. He didn’t want to speak them into existence.

Felix’s elbow was now digging into Sylvain’s shoulders in an upwards movement. “I don’t think you’re… not enjoying yourself when it’s rougher than normal, but I know you like the slow touchy feely crap.”

“Says the person giving me a rose-scented massage,” Sylvain shot back. He got the elbow digging further into his muscle and then Felix’s thumbs were pushing into where his spine met his neck. Sylvain groaned. “Why do you like it rough anyway?”

“Pain’s grounding, keeps me in the moment,” Felix said so easily and then added, “I don’t think I’d like it if it was someone else.”

Sylvain’s mind drifted to the mystery figures that had gotten their hands on Felix before he had and he swallowed down his illogical annoyance. “I don’t not like it,” Sylvain said. “I just…”

Felix’s hands went still on his skin and his body weight pressed against Sylvain’s back.

“I don’t want to _like_ hurting you, okay?”

There. Now he’d fucking said it. Now it was out in the open and their entire night could be ruined with the shadow of what Sylvain knew he had the capacity to become. It was fucking genetic. His father loved hurting with words and his dead brother loved hurting with everything else.

Felix was quiet and still and Sylvain both wished he could and was grateful he couldn’t see his face. Then he rested completely against Sylvain’s back and stroked his hands through Sylvain’s hair. “You wouldn’t,” he said against Sylvain’s neck.

“I could,” Sylvain said, feeling hollowed out admitting it.

“No,” Felix said, his fingers spreading out through Sylvain’s hair, while his thumbs rubbed at the base of his skull. “You _could_ hurt me. You _wouldn’t_ enjoy it.”

“You don’t know that,” Sylvain said. Felix’s weight against his back was its own kind of grounding but his faith in him made him feel overwhelmed.

“We’ve gotten into fights before, Sylvain. You know exactly what to say to piss me off or worse. You always regret it afterwards even if you’re still mad at me.”

“Fe—” Sylvain started to say, but Felix pressed one of his hands to his mouth. It smelled like roses and something else, overwhelmingly cloying.

“I know you and I love you,” Felix said and it didn’t even sound like he had to force it out. Sylvain felt himself go limp underneath the weight of it. Felix took his hand off his mouth and stroked it against Sylvain’s face before going back to his moderately painful massage technique.

Sylvain really, truly, seriously couldn’t fucking believe he got to keep Felix, but resisted saying it out loud this time. The massage went on for long enough that Sylvain was getting so relaxed he was pretty sure he could fall asleep without another round, when Felix moved from straddling his back to his thighs. Interest immediately piqued when Felix pressed his thumbs into Sylvain’s lower back and pressed his knuckles into the meatiest part of his ass.

“This is where I thought you were going to begin with,” Sylvain said, with a satisfied hum as Felix drizzled more oil and started kneading the same spot all the way down to the tops of Sylvain’s thighs.

“You’re the one who doesn’t like to rush,” Felix said, sounding effortlessly smug, Sylvain’s dick twitched in approval. Traitor.

“Prefer not to rush, _prefer_ ,” Sylvain retorted and then Felix spent the next twenty minutes shutting him up.

Sex with Felix wasn’t _immediately_ the best sex Sylvain had ever had, but there was something about having years of practice that instead of making it boring made it so that they could take each other apart efficiently if needed (because sometimes they had to rush). That and Felix’s fingers were a menace. There were two of those long graceful bastards in him at the moment and practice had made Felix very good at knowing exactly where to touch and how.

It also meant he was a fucking tease and would avoid it whenever Sylvain caught on to the rhythm of his thrusting digits and tried to push back against them. “Felix, you’re killing me,” Sylvain said, muffled into his arm.

“Always interesting how you can dish it but not take it,” Felix said into the back of his neck, sounding so fucking smug that Sylvain was both angry and proud. He’d been teetering on the edge of coming for way longer than he usually did, because every time he got close, Felix would slow or his other hand full of equally long and perfect fingers would squeeze the base of his cock, taking him back a bit.

“I have never once claimed not to be a hypocrite,” Sylvain whined, pushing back against Felix’s fingers. The bastard responded by taking them out completely and shifted in his position from where he was pretty much sitting on Sylvain’s thighs. “I was so nice to you this morning!”

“True,” Felix said and slick fingers slid back into him and almost _almost_ brushed against where Sylvain needed them.

Sylvain banged his fist against the pillow. “What do you _want_?” It wasn’t begging. Sylvain, unlike Felix, could beg immediately if he needed to. He had absolutely no shame in that regard.

Lips met Sylvain’s shoulder blade and fingers twisted in deep, finally hitting the spot sending Sylvain groaning into his arm and the pillow as he basically fucked the bed. The mixture of being on edge for ages and Felix’s tender touches combined with his fingers fucking into Sylvain in earnest, made Sylvain come so hard he felt it in his eyeballs.

Felix kissed his shoulder blade again as he slipped out his fingers and Sylvain made a tired groan, unable to summon the strength to turn over and ruin his husband like he deserved. It might not have started as the best sex ever, but fuck if it wasn’t now.

Felix’s other hand started stroking through Sylvain’s sweat soaked hair. “So you liked that?” Felix asked, like a bastard.

Well, actually, like Sylvain, so he responded like Felix would have. “I fucking hate you.”

The soft breathy chuckle against his neck was up there with Sylvain’s favorite noises and Felix’s fingers kept stroking through Sylvain’s hair, rubbing underneath his ear and at the base of his skull in a way that always made him so comfortable he wanted to purr. Combined that with the massage and the ground shattering orgasm, Sylvain was never moving from this spot.

He groaned. “Baby, you do whatever you want, because you’ve destroyed me and I cannot move.”

Felix didn’t say anything, but it wasn’t like Sylvain couldn’t feel him hard and pressed up against the small of his back as he stroked his hair. Felix was either thinking it over, or this was a new form of torture, either way Sylvain wondered if he was wiped enough to sleep through getting fucked.

“Roll on your side,” Felix said, finally.

“Can’t move,” Sylvain replied. “You have murdered me.”

Felix sighed and lifted off of Sylvain and then rolled Sylvain onto his side by himself. Sylvain made no effort to help or hinder the process, sinking into the sensation of floating and coming off the high of getting off that dramatically.

He figured out what Felix was doing and decided he was not going to be able to sleep through it, because Felix’s cock pushed into the space between Sylvain’s (still slightly slick with the massage oil) thighs and brushed against Sylvain’s overly sensitive dick and balls.

“Agh, shit,” Sylvain said articulately.

He was going to attempt a valiant effort to actually keep his thighs in a position where Felix could move between comfortably, but he didn’t need to, because Felix’s perfect hand was on his thigh keeping it in position. Why was this hot? Why was everything Felix did so fucking attractive? They would have lost the war if Sylvain hadn’t been an _idiot_ and realized Felix was in love with him, because Sylvain would have jumped him on any possible occasion. The Empire would roam freely through a conquered Fódlan and Sylvain wouldn’t notice because he’d be fucking Felix in every possible way in a tent somewhere.

Each time Felix pushed forward, every sense of Sylvain’s lit up again in a way edging on pain’s younger cousin and it took a lot not to squirm away from it, but he managed because Felix was grunting and groaning into his shoulder and squeezing his thigh with those perfect fingers. Fuck, maybe pain was grounding, except he wasn’t grounded—he was floating into nothing.

Sylvain reached his arm back so he could touch Felix’s face and felt Felix lean into his palm. Affection mixed with overstimulation made him shift a little squeezing his thighs together enough that Felix gasped and started thrusting harder between them.

Sylvain couldn’t think of anything hot or interesting to say, so he said, “I love you.” Again and again, while Felix kept moving, until one of the times he said it Felix came shuddering against him and breathing hard. Not even close to as hard as Sylvain had earlier, but it was still a really nice noise.

Felix stayed behind him even as he adjusted himself and wrapped his arms around Sylvain’s chest, kissing the spot where his shoulder blades met.

* * *

“You promised!” Sylvain said. He was standing in front of the the lake with half his clothes already off.

“No, I fucking didn’t,” Felix said, eyeing the water. Even in the summer it was always freezing.

“We’re married, you have to—” Sylvain didn’t finish the sentence because Felix pushed him in. He sputtered in the water as he dragged himself up, shouting, “Fuck, that’s cold.”

“No shit,” Felix said and avoided Sylvain trying to grab his ankle and drag him in too.

“Feeeeelix,” Sylvain whined. “Please? It’s not that bad when you get used to it—why am I still wearing socks?” He distractedly pulled them off under the water and then flung them towards the ground, before repeating the same thing with his underclothes.

“I like cold, I don’t like Gautier cold,” Felix said, but he already knew he was done for, because Sylvain was wet, naked, and giving him that pathetic hangdog look that he knew worked. Felix grunted in annoyance and started undressing, ignoring Sylvain’s victory cheer as he started to do laps.

The water was _fucking cold_ as Felix expected and after getting ankle deep he didn’t feel like getting deeper, but Sylvain swam towards him making it clear he’d get dragged in either way. Felix gritted his teeth and pushed through the chill trying to remember how to even do this.

“For someone who lives off the coast, you’re real weird about water,” Sylvain said, easily shifting into a backstroke.

“One,” Felix said, kicking his legs and relieved he did actually remember how to do this, “The House isn’t by the coast, and two, the Fraldarius coast isn’t exactly the best place to learn how to swim. It’s barely a good place to dock half the year.”

“We should build a summer home on the beach,” Sylvain said, turning his backstroke into floating on his back. He looked annoyingly good like that, wet, stretched out with the sun giving him a glow.

“You’re moving to Fraldarius now?” Felix asked, trying to relax enough to float without kicking his feet and failing.

Sylvain looked at him with one eye open. “Unless you want to ditch everything and move here?”

Felix snorted. “We have territories to oversee, idiot.” Not to mention he didn’t really trust Dimitri on his own. Not that he was _bad_ at being a king, but he wasn’t exactly the most cautious when it came to trusting people. Felix might’ve had a reputation for being aggressive, but it was warranted.

“ _You_ have a territory,” Sylvain said, kicking his feet only enough to send him floating off again. “I’m arm candy.”

Felix almost lost his concentration when the strangled laugh left his throat and was met with the realization that, no, he could _not_ stand up if he sank down far enough. He ignored his nerves and tried swimming closer to his husband. “Don’t be stupid.”

“I’m not,” Sylvain said, grinning. “I am thinking about the future and that future is being the pretty thing on your arm while you do all the work.”

It was an amusing image, until Felix realized what probably spurned it on. “How bad was the fight with your father?”

Sylvain’s grin dropped and he sank into the water again, swimming in a way that was clearly avoidance of the topic. Felix wished he could avoid the topic, but he really needed to know how badly the Margrave hated him and what he’d do to spite Sylvain because they’d gone through with it.

Felix swam towards Sylvain, who was managing somehow to sulk against his arms while also still floating easily. The water was clear enough to see that he was barely kicking.

“Did he disown you?” Felix asked, realizing it was a little blunt with the look Sylvain gave him.

“Wouldn’t that be wonderful,” Sylvain said, in a tone that made it clear it was not. “Sylvain Fraldarius,” he looked contemplative at that, “actually, you know what, that doesn’t sound too bad. I could ditch the entire thing, never have to deal with them again and we could get a summer home on the coast. Besides, I look good in your colors.”

Felix was realistic, so he didn’t dive into the same delusion Sylvain did. “You know you wouldn’t do that.”

“Why not?” Sylvain asked. “Living in Fhirdiad and the Monastery and basically anywhere _not_ home has been so much better, why wouldn’t I want to make that permanent?”

Felix sighed and swam a little closer and not nearly as graceful as Sylvain was still doing. He did a terrible job trying to stay afloat and reach for Sylvain’s shoulders, but Sylvain’s hands automatically came to his hips and then held him, basically swimming for the both of them. “You’ve had plenty of chances to not go home,” Felix said.

“It’s not home,” Sylvain said. “Not really, I don’t know why I even called it that.”

Felix moved his hands from Sylvain’s shoulders to around his neck so he was holding onto him in the water, giving up on any concept that he was actually keeping himself afloat. “So you’ve completely given up on Sreng?”

Sylvain grimaced. “Can’t we go back to the first day where we were having sex in every room and not talking about this?”

“No,” Felix said. “This water is too fucking cold and I can’t feel my dick anymore.”

“I can feel it for you?” Sylvain suggested and laughed when Felix tried to kick him in the water. “Can we swim for a bit and then you can interrogate me on dry land?” Sylvain suggested.

“Fine,” Felix said and was completely unprepared for Sylvain dragging him under the water and then practically throwing him in the other direction. He sputtered cold water as he rose and then swam at Sylvain’s stupid laughing form to pay him back. Felix’s muscles were strained and he was exhausted by the time they dragged themselves out of the lake. It felt good, mostly because Felix felt strange going without training for this long.

Sylvain dragged the blanket out from the basket they’d brought, spread it out, and then laid down on it, glistening in the sun.

Felix probably looked like a drowned cat. He sat down next to Sylvain anyway. “Dry land,” he said.

Sylvain groaned and closed his eyes. “Can you not let anything go? I don’t want the Margrave ruining our honeymoon.”

The sun felt nice, it was up high enough that he wasn’t shivering now that he was out of the water, but Felix still felt… cold. He really didn’t want to be the reason Sylvain gave up completely on his family. “All right,” he said and laid down next to him on the blanket, closing his own eyes so he didn’t have to stare directly at the sun or Sylvain.

After a moment or two of silence, he could feel Sylvain’s eyes on him. “It’s not your fault,” he said. “The Margrave’s default mode for me is disappointment.”

Felix didn’t say anything so he wouldn’t say it wrong.

“Felix,” Sylvain pressed, and then his hand was dragging Felix towards him, tucking him into the crook of his shoulder. Felix automatically leaned into it, burrowing his nose against Sylvain’s neck. “You’re an icicle,” Sylvain said, dragging him even closer into his body heat. Felix felt a lot warmer and was relieved it had mostly been cold that was giving him a chill.

“I told you it was too cold to swim,” Felix muttered.

Sylvain wrapped his legs and arms around Felix, smothering him with his weight in a comfortable and familiar feeling, rubbing his arms and back until he started to warm up. Once he’d decided that had apparently been enough, Sylvain kept Felix close to him and rested his chin on Felix’s head.

“I wasn’t good enough when I was miserable,” Sylvain said, quietly. “So not being good enough when I’m happy seems like a fair trade off.”

Felix missed when hating the Margrave was a simple matter of _hating the Margrave_ and not mixed together with his own muddled feelings about losing his father without ever actually working any of their shit out. Not to mention he’d never been the reason Sylvain and his father were at odds before. It didn’t feel great.

Sylvain’s hand combed through Felix’s hair and he sighed. “I really would be okay with it, you know. I’ve been trying to get disowned since I was fourteen, achieving it would be satisfying and I _like_ your family.”

Felix didn’t say anything, but that didn’t matter, because Sylvain knew how to keep a conversation going on his own. “He’ll never step down and he’s gonna fucking live forever out of spite anyway, so I won’t get a chance to do anything I’ve maybe thought about doing. At least not there.” Sylvain sighed. “I do wish my mother would — you know she came to the reception?”

Felix pulled himself back far enough to meet Sylvain’s eyes. “I didn’t see her.”

“Because she snuck in like a damn assassin, dropped congratulations on me, and refused to come in.” Sylvain’s mouth twisted. “She acted like this was a two sided thing. Like both of us were wrong.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Felix asked.

Sylvain shrugged. “I didn’t really want to ruin the mood. It was pretty much the happiest I’ve ever been, so dragging my messed up family dynamics into it wasn’t really worth it.” His expression softened a little and he pressed his forehead to Felix’s. “Besides, I traded up in the family department.”

“It doesn’t have to be either or,” Felix said, quietly. He wasn’t completely immune to hearing Sylvain call their wedding the happiest he’d ever been.

“It might,” Sylvain said. “Are you going to be okay with that? Because I am.”

Felix didn’t know how to answer that, so he tilted his head enough to kiss him. Sylvain’s fingers were still tangled in his hair and he deepened it. They were already naked and tangled up together so the conversation was left at that.

* * *

Sylvain squinted at the line on the next page of the book, trying to decipher the smudge and whether the word was catastrophic or catatonic, because that greatly changed the meaning of that paragraph. He was pretty sure he’d never been this relaxed in his entire life and took the momentary pause in his reading to check on Felix. His head was resting on Sylvain’s lap, and Sylvain had been pretty much stroking him like a cat for the last half hour. He was expecting at this point for Felix to also have been relaxed and maybe even taking a nap, but Felix was staring out at the wall with a familiar expression on his face.

“Are you bored?” Sylvain balked.

Felix flicked his eyes towards Sylvain and frowned. “No.” Then he looked away again.

“Why are you the world’s worst fucking liar?” Sylvain asked, feeling relaxation be replaced with annoyance. “How are you bored on our honeymoon? It’s been five days, Felix!”

Felix made a displeasured grunt and pushed himself up to a sitting position. Half of his face had the imprint of Sylvain’s pant leg and his hair was incredibly mussed, which was so utterly endearing Sylvain almost forgot how annoyed he was, but then Felix opened his mouth.

“I’m not used to doing nothing for this long.”

“Relaxing,” Sylvain said, closing his book. “What you’re speaking of is _relaxing_.”

“I knew you were going to get weird about this,” Felix said, like Sylvain was the one who was being strange in this situation.

“Why would I be weird about the fact that my husband is _bored_ on our _honeymoon_?”

“I haven’t been bored the entire time,” Felix said, like that was better.

“Have we not had enough sex?” Sylvain asked. He was exhausted, but he could probably summon some more stamina. They’d only gotten off twice today. He was sure he could get another one in there before his evening plans.

“That’s _definitely_ not the problem,” Felix said. He grunted again and ran his fingers through his hair like he was going to pull it back, but there was no hair tie, so he let it flop down his back. “I’ve never gone this long without training.”

Sylvain pressed his knuckles to the bridge of his nose. “You can’t go _a week_ without beating up practice dummies?”

“Your muscles can atrophy if you don’t keep up with a regular training regime,” Felix said, like that was a normal thing to say. Like a normal person with a normal mouth would say those words.

Sylvain was losing his mind. He dropped his hand and stared at Felix. “You are not going to… become a worse swordsman because you take a vacation, Felix.”

“Spoken like someone who never hits the training yards,” Felix said.

Sylvain barely resisted the urge to tackle him, but restrained himself out of spite. “The war’s over. It’s _peacetime_. Are you going to be getting on my case when we’re eighty because I’m not keeping sharp on my lance skills?”

“That depends, are you not going to be keeping sharp on your lance skills?” Felix asked.

Sylvain pointed his finger at him. “Do not be funny with me.” Mostly because it was incredibly charming. “You have a problem.”

“I didn’t even say anything,” Felix said, exasperated. “I’m not demanding you spar with me.”

Sylvian narrowed his eyes at him. “You’re thinking about doing that right now though, aren’t you?”

“No,” Felix said, not meeting his eyes. Worst. Fucking. Liar. He shifted on the couch next to Sylvain and frowned. “Fine, yes. There’s a clearing near the back where the horse run is, I thought it’d be…” He met Sylvain’s eyes, clearly seeing the manic look on his face. “We don’t have to spar. I was… thinking about it. That’s it.”

“Felix, do you like _anything_ other than training?” Sylvain asked.

Felix looked at him sideways. “Yes. You.”

Unbearably charming. “Stop it,” Sylvain said. “Don’t you want to read a book or go fishing?” Felix made a face at fishing, which to be fair, didn’t seem like a way to alleviate boredom. Sylvain tried to think of anything that wouldn’t involve physically fighting his husband to keep him entertained during their relaxing getaway. “Hunting? Bird watching? Learning to juggle? We could go for a hike, breathe air, enjoy nature?”

Felix shrugged, with disinterest. “You don’t have to entertain me, Sylvain. I’m fine. I’m not used to being…” He was clearly struggling for a word that wasn’t going to drive Sylvain nuts and Sylvain appreciated the effort, “still, this long.”

“I love you, but you’re crazy,” Sylvain said and snorted a laugh as Felix shrugged his shoulders again at that. Sylvain sighed and tapped his fingers against his thigh. “I guess we could… spar.”

Felix shook his head and reached over Sylvain’s lap to grab his book, pushing it into his chest.“Read your stupid book.”

“It’s not _stupid_ ,” Sylvain said. Even though it was a little stupid, that was why he was enjoying it. “Sorry it’s not a treatise on war strategy or six thousand ways to sharpen your sword by Zoltron.”

Felix glared at him. “You _know_ it’s Zoltan, who was a legendary artisan and I’m sorry I don’t have any interest in—what are you reading?”

“ _Zealot Unbound_ ,” Sylvain said, holding up the cover. At Felix’s blank look he gave a summation. “The great-great-grand-daughter of Saint Seiros solves mysteries in her spare time. Pretty sure she’s into this new wolf hunter that showed up too, but haven’t gotten that far yet. Bernie recommended them.”

Felix blinked at him and then, ran his tongue over his lips and then said, “What?”

Sylvain sighed. “I didn’t say it was literature… but it’s fun.” He gave Felix his best lopsided smile. “Want me to read it to you?”

“No,” Felix said almost immediately and then frowned and looked away from him. “Look, read … whatever you’re reading. I’ll…” He pushed himself off the couch and stood up. “I’m going to go chop some firewood.”

“It’s _summer_ ,” Sylvain said, but Felix was already halfway out of the room. Sylvain warred with himself about following him. It was entirely possible Felix wanted some space. It was also possible that if he didn’t follow him, Felix would feel rejected on their honeymoon. There really was no winning in this situation. He sure wasn’t going to finish his book now. He shoved himself off the couch and went to find Felix.

Felix was actually chopping firewood, with an axe. Sylvain was a little surprised he wasn’t throwing it up in the air and trying to slice it with a sword. He waited until the axe had swung down again before clearing his throat to alert Felix of his presence.

“I said read your book,” Felix said, without turning around. “I’m fine,” he added, punctuating it with another axe swing. The log split and fell sideways, Felix picked up one of the pieces and threw it into the pile with the others and then repeated with the other one.

“You know how you’re always getting on Dimitri’s case for overworking himself?” Sylvain asked.

That got his intended reaction of Felix turning around to glare at him. “I’m not overworking. I don’t like being idle. It doesn’t mean—” He frowned, not finishing the sentence.

“Doesn’t mean what?” Sylvain asked, stepping closer, even though Felix was still holding an axe.

Felix looked away from him. “Never mind.”

“What part of any of the time you’ve known me makes you think I’d let that go?” Sylvain asked.

The barest, briefest hint of a smile appeared on Felix’s lips, before it disappeared into a deeper frown. “I don’t only train all day.”

The urge to tease him was strong, but he could tell Felix was genuinely upset about whatever this was. “I know that.” It was a significant portion of his day, however. “You don’t really have any hobbies, though.”

“Hobbies are pointless,” Felix said, scowling. “Getting interested in things with no meaning behind them is a waste of time.”

“I’m a waste of time?” Sylvain asked, pretending to be offended.

Felix let out an annoyed sigh and slammed the axe into the surface he was cutting wood on. He turned to face Sylvain completely. “You know what I mean.”

“I really don’t,” Sylvain said. “This is like the first time you’ve had a chance to relax, really relax, in a decade and I’m not sure why you’re so prickly about it.”

“I’m not prickly,” Felix snapped, then clearly realized what that sounded like and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring in a different direction. Sylvain would never tell him out loud that he was sulking, but that was pretty on the nose as a descriptor.

Sylvain closed the distance between them and held Felix’s face in his hands, making him look at him. Definitely still sulking and looking unbearably cute while doing it. “I am asking you, to take a fucking break, not become a different person. If you like things that aren’t sparring please tell me so we can go do them. I have this wild idea that we should spend our honeymoon together.”

“We were doing that until you started yelling at me,” Felix said, glaring at him.

“I didn’t…” Sylvain started, but he kind of had. It was hard not to considering. He dropped his hands from the sides of Felix’s face to put on his shoulders. “Okay fine, I did, but it’s hard not to take it personally, Felix.”

“I’m not bored by you,” Felix said, sounding more irritated.

“I thought you were good coming up here,” Sylvain said. “We used to have fun when were kids.”

Felix shrugged his shoulders into Sylvain’s hands and took a brusque step forward, with his arms still crossed, to rest his head on Sylvain’s chest. “I don’t like relaxing.”

Sylvain sighed and moved his arms so they were wrapped around Felix and kissed his forehead. “You realize that’s insane, right?”

“Yes,” Felix said, muffled into his chest.

Sylvain snorted a laugh and squeezed Felix tighter. “They say admitting it is the first step.” Felix kicked him. Sylvain laughed but did actually have to let go to rub his shin. “Did you like _anything_ we’ve done so far?”

“I liked all the things we did,” Felix said, surprising him. “I told you, I haven’t been bored the entire time.”

That was more of a relief than the first time he’d said it. Sylvain really didn’t want to be the only one enjoying himself. “So why are you bored now?”

Felix’s mouth twisted. “I feel like I should be doing something.” His eyes flicked to Sylvain. “If you say I should be doing you, I’m kicking you again.”

Sylvain stowed that one away for later because his shin still hurt. He mulled over what Felix was saying, trying to run it through a translation process in his brain so that he could analyze it for normal human terms. “So, you feel lazy?”

Felix made a face, but then nodded.

“So be fucking lazy, Felix,” Sylvain said. “It’s a vacation. You’ve literally… holy shit.” Sylvain blinked as he registered it. He’d been exaggerating about the not relaxing in a decade thing, but… “You’ve _never_ taken a vacation. We never went on a trip anywhere that wasn’t related to some sort of Kingdom business, so you were always working.”

Felix went from school to war to being the Duke of Fraldarius and the right hand to the king. There had never been a break in the middle of that. “No wonder you’re so tightly wound.”

Felix was giving him an irritated expression boarding on sulking again. If his lip started jutting out, Sylvain was going to have to drag him back inside over his shoulder. Actually, he thought he might do that anyway. “Please let me show you how to be lazy,” Sylvain said. “I am an expert.”

As he’d hoped, that got an eye roll and a little less grumpiness on his face. “I’d rather go on a hike.”

“Then we’ll do that too,” Sylvain said. “We’ll pack a picnic and have sex with a view.” He watched Felix consider that and then couldn’t resist the urge and grabbed him while he was distracted, throwing him over his shoulder, ignoring the blunt fist slamming into his shoulder and Felix’s frustrated swearing about his infantile behavior.

“We’re going inside,” Sylvain said, walking back towards the house, Felix a solid weight on his shoulder, wriggling only enough to be a performative protest. Sylvain smacked him on the ass anyway and got another fist in his shoulder. “You’re gonna listen to me read that stupid book and you can make fun of it while I’m reading it if you want.”

“Fine,” Felix said, with a huff.

“We’ll plan out a hike tomorrow,” Sylvain added. “And if it’s not physical enough I’ll spar with you, but the winner gets to pick the next sexy activity.”

“What the hell is a sexy activity?” Felix asked him, from somewhere around his shoulder blades.

“You letting us defile the bathtub,” Sylvain said as an example. “Getting blindfolded. Eating food off each other. I have a list.”

“What if the activity I want is sparring?” Felix asked. He had to have known Sylvain was going to slap his ass again, because he laughed immediately afterwards. It was a much better sound than arguing. Sylvain dumped him on the couch and he had the nerve to look incredible as he stretched and smoothed out his hair, breathing a little heated and face flushed. “Strip sparring?” Felix offered.

“I’m listening,” Sylvain said, crawling over Felix on the couch, to push him backwards so he could get on top of him.

“You said you were going to read your horrible sounding book to me,” Felix said, smirking, as Sylvain straddled him.

“Mhmm,” Sylvain said, dragging Felix’s top off and throwing it over the couch edge. “We’ll get to that. I also said I was going to teach you how to relax.”

“You said, be lazy,” Felix corrected, still smirking.

“We can do that too,” Sylvain said, leaning down to kiss a trail from his jaw, to his neck and back again. “You let me do all the work and it can be both.”

“How is that fun for you?” Felix asked, breath hitching as Sylvain ground his hips down against him.

“It’s very fun for me,” Sylvain said, reaching between them to undo Felix’s pants. “Taking you apart is _my_ hobby.”

He made short work of the rest of Felix’s clothes and grabbed his wrists when Felix tried to repay the favor. “Sylvain,” he said, managing to sound equally breathless and annoyed.

Sylvain kissed Felix’s wrists and then dropped them. “Put your hands over your head,” he said.

Felix’s glare was half-hearted and he complied. His body was always one sinuously long muscle and when he stretched out like that Sylvain had trouble keeping his hands off him. Luckily, he didn't have to. Sylvain lapped at Felix’s collar bone, while his fingertips drew a lazy pattern over his flank.

He took his time, exploring every inch of Felix with his mouth and really, truly enjoying the muffled grunts and groans that started to turn breathy and unrelenting the further down the trail Sylvain got. Somewhere around Felix’s navel, while Sylvain nosed towards his hips, Felix brought his hands down and ran them through Sylvain’s hair.

“I said keep your hands up,” Sylvain chided, and brought Felix’s hands up to their prior position.

“I can’t lie here and do nothing.” Felix was definitely sulking now. “And you’re still dressed.”

That was fair, so Sylvain rose up and tugged his shirt off and then was overcome with a genius idea. He ignored Felix’s look as he wound his shirt around Felix’s wrists and then knotted the ends. Felix stared at him, eyes practically molten. “I can get out of this.”

“I know,” Sylvain said, kissing him again. “But the point is not to. You’re _supposed_ to lie here and do nothing.”

Felix grumbled something under his breath, that a scrape of teeth against his collar bone quickly turned into a moan instead. Sylvain restarted his trail, enjoying Felix’s frustrated ‘seriously?’ and ‘fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ’ in the midst of the noises getting louder with each movement of his hands and mouth.

By the time Sylvain made it into his targeted territory, Felix was squirming underneath him and his lip was bitten red. Fuck, he was hot like this. It was incredibly tempting to give him the workout he so clearly was missing, but Sylvain had made a plan and he was following through with it.

He licked a stripe down and then back up the underside of Felix’s cock, mouthing at the head, only enough so that Felix’s hips jerked forward and he actually _whined_ when Sylvain stopped. “You’re too tense,” Sylvain said and responded to Felix’s glare by swallowing him down whole. Sylvain relaxed his throat and listened to Felix’s garbled swearing as he tried to stay prone. Every twitch of his legs and hips was a solid indicator that Sylvain was doing a good job.

Sylvain went slow, lazy, and really enjoyed the hungry look on his husband’s face when he came up, sucking on the tip, with a salacious sounding wet pop. Felix’s arms were still dutifully above his head, but Sylvain could tell he was struggling to keep them there — the fabric of his shirt was stretching and by the time he was finished, Sylvain doubted it’d be salvageable.

He knew he should’ve brought accessories, but they had to make do so Sylvain mouthed Felix’s frenulum and barely touched his teeth against it until Felix was trying to hide his face in his own arms. That was another benefit Sylvain hadn’t thought of, Felix couldn’t actually cover his face, so Sylvain got to see his flushed complexion, bitten lip, and overwhelmed expression in clear view.

Sylvain took pity on him and swallowed down again, relaxing his throat enough so he could push his nose against pubic bone for a second or two and feel Felix quiver in response. He moved faster until Felix made a garbled warning, between high-pitched panting. Sylvain made sure he wasn’t throat deep when Felix came, but swallowed and then stared up at Felix as he licked the remnants off.

Felix looked obliterated, which was Sylvain’s absolute favorite way for him to look when he was the cause of it. “Can I move now?” Felix said after a few moments of Sylvain nosing his way along the outline of his scrotum to his thighs.

“Didn’t say I was done yet,” Sylvain said and then bit down on a spot he’d missed earlier. Felix swore at him and practically pushed his thigh up into Sylvain’s teeth. “One of these days I’m going to put marks where people can actually see it,” Sylvain said, kissing the mark softly before biting down again.

“Surprised you’re not — _fuck —_ asking me to walk around naked.”

“Mmm, no, don’t want people to see that much,” Sylvain said. Although he wouldn’t be against it at home. Then again, whenever Felix wore Sylvain’s clothes, it set something primordial off in him, so maybe there’d have to be a timeshare system.

“I can’t believe — _ngghhh_ — jealous,” Felix said, with the word Sylvain assumed to be ‘you’re’ turning into a grunt instead.

Sylvain rested his hands on Felix’s sides and blew a soft breath onto his length, making Felix shudder.

“I am a petty, possessive man, I’m surprised you _didn’t_ think I’d be jealous.” He tried not to think of the other people again, because it was actually petty and pointless, but fuck if he didn’t hate them on principle. Who would waste Felix’s long and teeth marked limbs with mediocre sex?

Felix was coming around again, with some careful attention, so Sylvain dug out a vial of oil from his pocket and basically threw everything he was wearing below his waist off and across the room.

“Do you…” Felix breathed out. “Do you have a bottle of that in every fucking pair of pants you brought?”

Sylvain snorted. “What happened to being prepared for any situation?”

“Combat situations,” Felix said, biting off whatever he was going to say next with a groan as Sylvain slipped a slick finger inside him. Sylvain spent more time focused on hitting the right spot with his fingers than actively stretching Felix, though by the time Felix was basically begging with a litany of ‘ _Please’ ‘Goddessdammit, you’re an asshole’_ and _‘Sylvain. Sylvain. Sylvain!’_ Sylvain was three fingers deep and practically aching for it as badly as Felix, who was hard again.

Felix’s arms stretched and flexed against the fabric of Sylvain’s shirt above his head and Sylvain paused to look at him. He really _didn’t_ tell Felix he was beautiful enough (although it would not be appreciated at the moment, Sylvain was sure). Felix’s hair was undone, mussed up, and fanned out and his head was tipped back so that Sylvain could see the trail of bite marks from his neck down. He was all sharp angles, but amidst that there was a softness that Sylvain could always see, especially during moments like this when Felix was groaning and twisting, but still keeping his shoddily tied hands above his head.

Sylvain lifted Felix’s leg onto his shoulder and Felix, ignoring the whole don’t do anything order, lifted the other one, trying to draw Sylvain in with his heel pushing into his back. Sylvain purposefully stopped right the edge, not quite pushing in yet, only touching enough so that Felix could feel it against his rim.

“I _hate_ you,” Felix said.

Sylvain smiled at him and turned his head slightly to kiss Felix’s leg. “Just checking in. Making sure you’re not bored.”

The heel kicked Sylvain’s back and Felix’s voice was rough. “If you don’t fuck me in the next five seconds, we’re getting a divorce.” 

“I thought we decided we weren’t going to joke about that!” Sylvain said, but one glance at Felix’s face, now morphed into a mixture of irritated and aroused, he decided it wasn’t worth the risk and gave into the threat. Felix tried pushing back and up as Sylvain slid in, but Sylvain grabbed his waist and held him down. At the very least he could stay still.

Felix kicked him with his heel again, but Sylvain was too focused on slowing down and driving Felix teetering to the edge to even register it. He increased and slowed down the pace until Sylvain had pushed _himself_ right up against the edge. He had missed that at some point Felix’s arms had come around his head, pushing fabric and elbows into the back of Sylvain’s neck, that, combined with raspy little whimpers, had Sylvain decide to pick up the pace into something they both could throw themselves over the edge with.

After, while breathing significantly hard himself, Sylvain carefully removed Felix’s arms from around his neck and then each leg from around his shoulders, taking care to kiss each ankle as he did. Felix was now a puddle on the couch, melting into the fabric and not even noticing his hands were still tied together as his breathing started to slow. The knots were almost broken by now (and Sylvain’s shirt was definitely ruined) so it took only a tug to get it off of Felix, who did not move when he did.

Sylvain leaned back on the couch, reached for his book, and pulled Felix’s feet onto his lap. “So should I start from the beginning or do you want to pick up where I left off, because it was getting good, but I think you might need some context.”

“I hate you,” Felix said, still a puddle.

“Sure, but are you relaxed?” Sylvain asked and then laughed as Felix flipped him off.

Felix, then burrowed his shoulders into the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. “Summarize the beginning and then go from where you left off.”

“I love you,” Sylvain said and pretended Felix’s eye roll was a response in kind, as he started describing the introduction.

* * *

The hike was more challenging than Felix expected. The hilled incline appeared to be less steep from the house, but was actually incrementally steeper and careened off into several different directions before finally spiraling back up again.

The view was… surprising. Felix really couldn’t remember the last time he’d looked at something like this or had even thought to look at something like this, but the way the forest expanded out below them, barely pausing for the small village where the servants and caretakers of the house lived, and then stretching into the road they’d come in on, was nice.

While the view was good, Sylvain’s wheezing breaths as he finally caught up to Felix weren’t exactly idyllic background noise. Felix took his water sleeve off and shoved it at Sylvain who’d stupidly drank all of his own only a quarter of the way up.

“Thank you,” Sylvain heaved. “Give me… give me ten minutes and we can have sex with a view.”

“Shut up,” Felix said, and dragged his _husband_ (all six and change gangly feet of him) onto a grassy mound to sit. It took a good five minutes before Sylvain’s breathing sounded more normal and he stopped making a disgusting wet clap with his tongue against his mouth. Felix wondered if they did this again but got up early enough to see sunrise from this perspective, or brought some gear to camp and see sunset, what it would look like from this far up.

“Are you taking in the view?” Sylvain asked, sounding a little too surprised.

Felix shrugged and leaned his head against Sylvain’s shoulder. “You really need to be less sporadic about your training.”

Sylvain’s head rested against Felix’s own. “My training doesn’t usually involving hiking ten miles.”

“It was seven,” Felix said and snorted at Sylvain’s frustrated grunt. “It’s a nice view,” he added, answering Sylvain’s question.

“If I look at you and say yes it is, how likely am I gonna get an elbow to the ribs?” Sylvain asked.

Felix flicked his eyes up to meet mostly the freckled covered cheek of Sylvain from this angle. “Eighty percent.”

Sylvain grunted, but turned a little so he could look at Felix with as sappy and full of feeling of a look as Felix would have expected with him trying that line, and then gently brushed his lips on Felix’s forehead. “I like you relaxing,” he said.

“Don’t get used to it,” Felix said, but like it had been all week, there wasn’t much of a bite to it. He ignored Sylvain’s look, which was getting more overwhelming fond by the moment and focused on the view again.

Sylvain grabbed Felix’s hand and traced his finger around the wedding band there. “Eh, I can wait until it comes around again.”

“Shut up,” Felix said again, but interlaced his fingers with Sylvain’s.

**Author's Note:**

> @waffle-fancy on twitter where, yes, i talk about sylvix a lot -- they owe me backrent


End file.
